shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gothitch
Gothitch is the het ship between Mother Gothel and Pitch Black from the Tangled and Rise of the Guardians fandoms. Canon Gothel and Pitch never meet due to Pitch being a DreamWorks character, while Gothel is a Disney character. Both Pitch and Gothel are the main antagonists of their CGI films, both have dark colored hair and their backstories reveal them to be parents of a female child before cruel twists of fate has them going down a path that separates them from their daughters. When their daughters grew up, Emily Jane was transformed in Mother Nature while Cassandra became the host of the Moonstone's power. As the Spirit of Fear Pitch is immortal while Gothel had used the power of the Sun Drop flower to make herself young and beauty for a hundred years, before it was found by Corona's royal guards. To place her stolen flower Gothel took Rapunzel and raised the Sun Drop's new host has her own, in order to maintain her ever lasting youth, while Pitch works to replace the world's wonder, hope, dreams and happy memories with fear and nightmares to make the Guardians pay for ending the dark ages, and to make them feel the pain of not being believed in. Pitch's nightmare sand creatures take the form of black horses with golden eyes, and the flashback prologue of "Rapunzel's Return" reveals Gothel to have owned a dark coated horse. When it comes to the main protagonist of their films, both Pitch and Gothel used mind games on Jack and Rapunzel in order to gain what they want from them. As the Sun Drop flower was used to save Rapunzel's life and its power now runs through her, which is why Gothel took her and told Rapunzel terrible lies about the world beyond her tower in order to keep Rapunzel there forever; and when Rapunzel ran away to see the lanterns Gothel set a stage of events to make Rapunzel believe that her "mother" was right about the outside world. While Pitch knew that Jack Frost has no believers of his own as well and takes advantage of it once he learned that the winter spirit is helping the Guardians, after Pitch made sure that Jack wouldn't be able to stop him from destroying Easter and that the Guardians would blame Jack for it once they saw the winter spirit's memory tooth box in his hands, Pitch offers Jack the came to team up with him as cold and dark go ever well together. In the end, however, Rapunzel realizes Gothel's lies and confronts her about it, while Jack didn't want to make people fear him, in which causes Gothel and Pitch to lose their holds on them; because of that they targeted the people that Rapunzel and Jack care about to punish them. As for their main weapons of choice, they are both sharp bladed interments, a dagger-like knife and a large scythe. Gothel had used her knife to stab Eugene in order to ensure that the existence of her and Rapunzel dies with him. Even though Pitch had used a black Dreamsand made arrow on Sandy to ensure that there wouldn't be anymore sweet dreams, he does use his scythe countless times in his battles with the Guardians. Since Pitch is the boogeyman he knows everyone's fears and can create nightmares, while Gothel has appeared in Rapunzel's first nightmare of the black rocks and a dream version of her was later summoned to re-trap the princess in the tower in order to keep her from touching the rock to break free from the dream world. Gothel had also ensured that she made her bad facts about the outside world terrifying for Rapunzel, while acting like mother who is worried for her child, just has Pitch had made himself look like a friend who understands Jack's pain. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the het ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, where both Gothel and Pitch are two of the main villains of the Big 4 fandom, along with Red Death from How to Train Your Dragon and Mor'du from Brave, and sometimes with Prince Hans from Frozen after Elsa and Anna being often added to fandom had gotten it to be renamed as Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. Gothitch may not be as popular as its hero counterpart, Jackunzel, it still has a few loyal followers. Because Gothel is commonly viewed as a witch in fanon, and might be one in canon as she is believed to possibly be the third treacherous former public of Demanitus, they have Pitch as a dark spirit that Gothel has summoned through her dark magic, in which could allow her to see him without the need to believe in the boogeyman. A few fanart and fanfics have the two working together in order to bring either Jack or Rapunzel to their side through mind games, like they had done with the two heroes in their films. As a main villain pairing of the Big 4, it is common used in many AU scenarios. As the two are sometimes placed as the parents of Mavis Dracula from Hotel Transylvania. In most AUs, whether or not the pairing is included depends on the fan's choice. An example of an AU where the two can be paired together is the Les Miserable AU with them as Monsieur and Madame Thénardier, along with Descendants 3 inspiring ROTBTD/ROTBTFD fans to view them as its versions of Hades and Maleficent for a Descendants AU. While in a Tangled AU, Pitch is commonly portrayed as a male Mother Gothel. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Gothel/Pitch tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the : on the : on the Trivia *Gothel's signer color is red, while Pitch's is black. *Both of their films and characters were drawn from books.